civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Tourism (Civ5)
Introduction Tourism is a new gameplay stat in the Civilization V: Brave New World expansion pack, and the key to achieving the new Cultural Victory. It can be described as the second, offensive part of the new cultural system of the game - practically an offensive culture, which affects exclusively the other civilizations, spreading your influence by cultural means. Its sources are unique works of art produced by your civilization, which rise above building a wonderful building, or making lots of theater plays and operas; as well as ancient artifacts dug out by your archaeologists, and then proudly displayed in your museums and Wonders. Their exceptional cultural value, stamped with the unique mark of your nation, impacts other civilizations, spreading the glory of your culture and impressing them. At the same time, the previously known Culture is used to "counter" other civilizations' Tourism, asserting your own cultural identity and protecting it from the spread and influence of other cultures. Producing Tourism Tourism is similar to Science in that it is only used on the empire level. Its production mechanics, however, are quite different. First of all, the Tourism you generate isn't spent on anything - no Social Policy adoption, no unit and building purchase, etc. Instead, Tourism is just piling up slowly, turn after turn, spreading the fame of your civilization across the globe, or at least to every single civilization you've met. Sources of Tourism are few, and very scarce in the early and middle game; only in the late game the invention of certain new technologies like flying helps the faster spread of your influence. The purpose for this is, of course, to prevent any possibility of a premature Cultural Victory. Great Works Unlike Culture, which has many sources (including external sources, such as Cultured City-States), the main source of Tourism is Great Works, and Artifacts - a new class of game objects, or game items with great cultural significance. Both are produced by your civilization's efforts, won from other civilizations by conquest, or traded for the same type of item from another civilization. These new game items represent your civilization's unique cultural "offensive" power which directly affects the other civilizations' own Culture. Great Works and Artifacts are used by placing them into appropriate special slots in special buildings in your cities. In fact, you can't even produce a Great Work or dig out an Artifact if there isn't a free slot of the appropriate type to put it in. Only then are the Tourism and Culture benefits activated. Each Great Work/Artifact provides a base 2 points of Tourism (as well as +2 Culture), and under special conditions may add much more. Finally, Museums and certain Wonders have the ability to produce additional Tourism (and Culture) as bonus if you fill their slots with certain combinations of Great Works and/or Artifacts. These bonuses count as base stats, and are basically free points which have the potential to boost your overall touristic output significantly. The Aesthetics policy tree finisher doubles these bonuses for an even greater impact. Buildings All cultural buildings (except the Monument) now have free slots for Great Works or Artifacts, and consequently, are able to produce Tourism when these slots are filled. Note that each slot is associated with a building, and by extension - a city. If, for some reason, you lose the building, or the city, you will also lose not only the Tourism and Culture produced by the Great Work, but also the Great Work itself! At the same time, an enemy that has acquired that city will gain the Great work and all its bonuses. That's why it is recommended to move all Great Works/Artifacts from cities which are in danger of falling to enemy invaders. In later Eras, when travelling to other countries isn't done only for business or military reasons, but also for leisure, new ways to enhance Tourism arise in the form of buildings which are specifically designed to boost Tourism, based on existing Tourism and Culture within the city and surrounding territory. The Hotel and the Airport are designed to facilitate the touristic trips of guests and help them experience much more of your Culture. Thanks to them, you can now use the countryside as a source of your Tourism, as it isn't only dusty scholars that visit your museums, but there are also common people that get impressed by nice Culture-generating improvements, such as the Landmarks. Note that both of these buildings require an existing base (Tourism and Culture sources), and don't produce Tourism on their own! The National Visitor Center greatly increases your Tourism output. Also, your Tourism output is doubled upon the discovery of The Internet. Theming Bonus All buildings that contain more than one Great Work slot may activate a special Theming Bonus. This produces additional points of Tourism and Culture for the city, without actually having more Great Works or artifacts! Needless to say, activating these bonuses are extremely important for maximizing your Tourism. For more information on this, check here. Spreading Tourism Tourism spreads the fame of your civilization's culture to the other nations. This is done automatically to all civilizations you've already met. So you have to try to meet all of them ASAP if you hope to achieve a Cultural Victory, so that you can start influencing them early on. Specific influence is tracked separately per each civilization still in the game, from the moment you meet. The score is formed by your basic Tourism output, modified by certain special conditions which boost or diminish it: *Trade routes - While your merchants are making trades in foreign cities, they are also talking about your nation's cultural glories. *Open Borders treaties - Free movement between nations has always been important for cultural influence. *Shared Religion - When you have the same majority Religion with another nation, you surely have a greater common basis to build upon. *A Diplomat present in the target civilization's Capital - Your diplomat engages in constant propaganda for your nation's interests. Note that this bonus can only activate after the other nation adopts an Ideology, and if their Ideology is different from yours! Think of it as an effort to defuse the -33% negative bonus differing Ideologies confer. If you have the same Ideology as the other civilization, the Diplomat has no effect on Tourism. The presence of each of the above conditions adds a +25% bonus to the Tourism added each turn to the total. All of these bonuses (except for the Diplomat) are increased to +40% once you adopt Cultural Exchange from the Aesthetics policy tree. At the same time, differing Ideology enacts a -33% penalty on Tourism. Tourism and the Cultural Victory Depending on the relation between the total Tourism of one nation and the total Culture of another, the former's influence state may be represented as one of these six stances: *'Unknown' (Tourism < 10% Culture) *'Exotic' (Tourism ≥ 10% Culture) *'Familiar' (Tourism ≥ 30% Culture) *'Popular '(Tourism ≥ 60% Culture) *'Influential' (Tourism ≥ 100% Culture) *'Dominant' (Tourism ≥ 200% Culture) When you reach the Influential status with every civilization still in play, you immediately achieve a Cultural Victory. Countering Tourism The cultural influence of a specific nation over the others' culture is determined by the relative strength of the nation's Tourism, and the other nation's Culture. The accumulated over time stats are compared, and the result determines the level of influence of the former over the latter, as well as the trend (Rising Slowly, Rising, or Falling). Simply said, the best way to defend against another nation's influence is to develop your own Culture. This will slow down their influence, stop it completely, or even reverse it. The other things you can do to defend against a rival's cultural influence, is to prevent the conditions which boost it: not initiating Trade Routes with them, prevent their Religion from dominating your cities, and not accepting Open Borders treaties. There's not much you can do, however, to prevent them from establishing Trade Routes with you, or placing a Diplomat in your Capital. Also, you can build the Great Firewall wonder to cancel the Tourism bonus other players will get from The Internet. Tourism and Ideology Tourism also plays an important part in the new Ideology system. As in the real world, cultural influence is important when determining public opinion of political matters. In the game, this is represented by the Public Opinion trend, which depends directly on the Tourism output of each nation. When influenced by civilizations with differing Ideologies (i.e. their Tourism is higher than yours), their influence on your population's Public Opinion is stronger than your own. For more information, check here. Other Gameplay Effects of Tourism As of the Fall 2013 patch, Tourism also provides benefits when it comes to achieving the other victory conditions, based on the influence status with other nations. Science from Trade Routes Cultural influence with a certain nation increases Science output from trade routes established with them. So, boost your research by opening Trade Routes with nations you're influencing culturally! *Familiar: +1 Science per Trade Route *Popular: +2 Science per Trade Route *Influential: +3 Science per Trade Route *Dominant: +4 Science per Trade Route Espionage Your spies become more effective in nations culturally influenced by you. They will take only one turn to establish surveillance in their cities. Higher influence status also makes them operate as if they had already been promoted. *Familiar: Spends only 1 turn to Establish Surveillance in their cities (also applies to the following stances) *Popular: Operates at an effective rank 1 level higher than actual rank in their City-State allies *Influential: Operates at an effective rank 1 level higher than actual rank in their cities and City-State allies *Dominant: Operates at an effective rank 2 levels higher than actual rank in their cities and City-State allies Conquest When you capture a city belonging to an enemy influenced by you, Resistance in that city will last for fewer turns. Also, the city will lose fewer citizens upon capturing. *Familiar: -25% reduction on Resistance period and Population loss *Popular: -50% reduction on Resistance period and Population loss *Influential: -75% reduction on Resistance period and Population loss *Dominant: No Resistance and no Population lost Category:Brave New World Category:Game concepts (Civ5)